Santa Monica
Welcome to the pristine white buildings, palm tree-lined streets and beaches of Santa Monica. It is rare to find a place that does its post-card image justice. People come here to relax, to take in the beauty of their natural surroundings... to let their guard down. Zero Tolerance While you were busy in Hollywood, someone broke into your office and stole money and confidential files. One of your kaikei accountants has taken refuge in a dump on Santa Monica Boulevard. Repaint his walls. Rewards: :¥ 370,768 :55 xp Requires: :11 Energy :2x Hammer :2X MP9 Completion: :29 % Grand Theft Semi Your accountant was working for the Shinigami-gumi, Tokyo's infamous "Death Gods?!" We cannot afford mistakes of this nature... not now, not ever! I am glad you cut out his tongue after his confession. The Shinigami-gumi must be planning something big, as trucks bearing the clan's mark have been spotted up and down the coast. It is your turn to outsmart them. If you hijack one, perhaps we can find out what they're up to. ';'Rewards:' :¥ 847,978 :113 xp '''Item Drop:' 8mm Nambu Pistol Requires: :20 Energy :1x Katana :1x Bulletproof Vest Completion: :17% Murder on the Promenade The Shinigami-gumi have sent a top lieutenant to Santa Monica to seal a deal with an arms smuggler that could tip the balance of power in Tokyo. You cannot allow them to grow stronger! With the meet happening today, time is short and assassination is the only option. Be careful and be thorough. At this point, you should hit your mark with a single shot. Rewards: :¥ 417,181 :60 xp Requires: :10 Energy :25 Battles won :1x Machete :1x Tactical Shotgun :1x Chainmail Shirt Completion: Sabotage! Real estate mogul Sonny Tora has spent years managing Shinigami properties in Hawaii but lately, he's been developing exclusively in California. They must have some serious money to launder at the rate they're buying overpriced real estate. Cripple Shinigami operations by sabotaging their construction work before they can recoup any costs. See to it that his new efforts go up in smoke. Rewards: :¥ 1,068,575 :139 xp Item Drop: [Mitsubishi Minicab Requires: :21 Energy :5 Family :1x Ceramic Grenade :1x Tear Gaz Grenade :1x MP9 Completion: 17 % Questionably Fresh Your family came into possession of a truckload filled with past-its-prime fish that needs to be moved before it stinks. Use your "charms" to sell it to the sushi shops around town at a hefty profit. Sure, the fish is questionably fresh, but these Americans won't know the difference. Rewards: :¥ 940,557 :124 xp Requires: :21 Energy :4x Misubishi Minicab :2x Police Immunity Completion: 17% Aloha and Goodbye Don't let that sleazy salesman smile fool you. Sonny Tora used to be the Honbucho of the Shinigami-gumi before they let the "tiger" out of the office to muscle his way into international real estate. Thanks to him, the Shinigami own half of Honolulu, and now he's set his sights on the California coast. They say Tora always gets what he wants, and what he wants now is to bury you in the concrete foundations of his next construction job. Burst his bubble. Rewards: :¥ 1,144,213 :138 xp Water Bonus Reward: 1 Token Item Drop: Honda Civic Si Requires: : 22 Energy :1x DRagon Tattoo Shirt :1x BMW Z9 :1x MP9 :1x AK-47 Congratulation With Tora out of the picture, the Shinigami-gumi will quickly run low on cash. This will make them desperate as rabid dogs. Beware of their bite! Category:Locations